


absence makes the heart grow fonder.

by daffodoie



Series: (fluffy) 5 AM dotae fics [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Pass it on, Self-indulgent fluff, dotae soulmates, just dotae missing each other hours, mark pops his lil head in for a split second, superm but like barely, there's not much happening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24278722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daffodoie/pseuds/daffodoie
Summary: Taeyong is away with SuperM. Doyoung misses him.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong
Series: (fluffy) 5 AM dotae fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754260
Comments: 6
Kudos: 190





	absence makes the heart grow fonder.

"Why are you awake? It's midnight there."

"Why are _you_ awake? It's like 8 AM there."

Doyoung heard a chuckle over the phone pressed against his cheek and ear. It made him hide deeper into his blankets, his eyebrows furrowed, a deep frown set on his face.

"It's perfectly fine for me to be up, I have been for a while. Got a long day ahead of us."

Taeyong was away in LA promoting with SuperM and Doyoung was conflicted: He was happy for him, so genuinely happy that Taeyong got to show more of himself and his talent to a wider audience. But on the other hand, it came at the cost of being thousands of miles away from each other.

"You still haven't answered. I know it's not that late, but you should get enough sleep to survive your schedule."

"You know that's never possible."

Another small laugh from Taeyong's side. Doyoung couldn't help the sigh that escaped him.

"Alright, come on. Out with it, what's wrong? I can practically see your pout from here. Where's my Doyoung that never hesitates to complain to me?"

It had been a rough day. Nothing particularly bad had happened, only long encounters with people that apparently were just as unhappy as he was, making for a very stressful day of trying to maneuver around difficult situations and snappy staff. That, on top of a tiring schedule the whole week, made for a very drained Doyoung at the end of it.

He really was just exhausted, nothing he couldn't handle, but it was still enough to make Taeyong's absence more palpable than usual. It was easy to start overthinking the loneliness and making the ache in his heart bigger than it needed to be.

Of course, he'd never admit to anyone that he was sulking in his bed because of it. At least not to anyone who wasn't Taeyong.

"I just miss you." Doyoung was totally ready for his voice to just crack and for him to start crying and a small part of his brain was yelling at him and how much of a needy baby he is, _but it just wasn't a good day._

Now it was Taeyong's turn to sigh.

"Are you sure it's only that?" Taeyong asked him, concern lacing his prior playful tone.

Doyoung shifted in his bed, pressing the phone harder into his face from where it was wedged between his face and his pillow.

"Yes. Tired and you're not here. That already sounds like a recipe for disaster, doesn't it?" He let out a huff of laughter. The roles were reversed now as Taeyong only responded with yet another sigh.

"You know I'd rather be there with you. Or have you here with me."

"Of course I do."

Silence overcame them. They had talked about this before and Doyoung had assured him that he really didn't mind when Taeyong had to leave - not that he was given any other choice than to accept it, SuperM's activities were going on whether he liked it or not.

He could already hear the apology coming out of Taeyong's mouth in his mind.

"It's okay. Really. I'm just a bit worn out. Don't you have to leave soon anyway? I'm not keeping you?" Feeling guilty for distracting and worrying Taeyong was not something he needed to add to his list of worries.

"I don't want to leave" is what Taeyong said after he left Doyoung's question in the air for a few seconds and Doyoung _knew_ he wasn't just talking about ending the phone call.

"Taeyong, please. I don't want you to feel guilty, I've told you before and that's not what I was trying to do. I just miss you a lot and it's been a rough week and I just wish you were here, but it'll be okay. You're coming back soon, aren't you? We'll get used to it."

Doyoung considered adding an 'I'm sorry' or 'I won't bother you with it again', but they're past those words. They're past apologizing to each other for things they can't help and they're definitely past keeping their feelings from each other.

Whatever quiet place Taeyong had been at for the duration of the call was now starting to get noisier. Doyoung thought he could make out the voices of the other members or the staff calling Taeyong and it broke Taeyong out of his reverie.

"I miss you too, I really _really_ miss you too. It's only a few more days. I can't wait to be with you again." 

A bright smile finally replaced the frown on Doyoung's face. And he knew it was worth it. He knew he could get used to, or at least tolerate, the frequent distance put between them, knowing that Taeyong would come home to him at the end of it all.

"I'll be waiting for you here, then." Doyoung tried to sound smug through his smile as he replied.

He could imagine the smile on Taeyong's face as he spoke up again:

"You better. I have to go now. I love you, okay? And I'll see you soon."

"I love you too. Good luck for today, take care."

"Say it again."

"Um.. take care?"

"Don't be a brat."

"I love you, Taeyong."

Taeyong did a bad job at hiding his excitement and who was on the phone in front of, which had now become clear, Mark, who had entered the room to get the leader.

"Iloveyoutoodoyoung-" Taeyong started rambling, presumably to spare Mark from his cheesy confession.

_"I'm literally right here, I can hear you, hyung. I'll go, but we're leaving in a few. Bye, Doyoung-hyung!"_

There was a click of the door being gently shut. Taeyong mumbled something under his breath before he directed it back at the phone.

"Right.. Now- I love you too, Doyoung."

He did feel bad for laughing, but not bad enough to stop doing it.

"You should go now! Tell Mark he's awesome. Goodbye, Taeyongie."

Taeyong was about to start all over again before he stopped himself. It only added to Doyoung's amusement, imagining Taeyong's embarassed, pretty face.

"Ah.. goodbye."

Doyoung reluctantly ended the call, putting his phone away. He adjusted the blankets and cursed himself for the lingering smile on his face as he prepared to finally go to sleep.

His heart felt much lighter than when they had first started the call and despite his initial moodiness, he thought that maybe it's true. Maybe absence really does make the heart grow fonder.

**Author's Note:**

> There was no planning or thinking involved in this. This also isn't proof-read because it is currently 4 AM. I've been at this for a few hours when I really should've gone to bed because I have classes in the morning - but you're only here for the DoTae.
> 
> Do leave a comment if you enjoyed it and thank you for reading!


End file.
